


Where Destiny Lied

by warrior_of_wisdom



Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Captivity, F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lots of Angst, Riddles, They're all very sad, We're almost to the big part, mazes, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: Two days.Two days was all they had left.And they were going to make those two days count.
Relationships: Tetra (Legend of Zelda)/Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	1. The Final Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> why is it that writing in wind's pov always helps me get out of writer's block? i really have no clue

The next time Wind woke up, he could see.

He was sitting upright, with his wrists and ankles tied tightly down to the arms and legs of the chair he was sitting in. Vaguely, he made the connection to the kinds of chairs that they usually had in dentists’ offices, except it was a  _ lot _ less comfortable.

The lights were on, and  _ goddess, _ were they bright. They were the kind of lights that were in most school buildings, the blindingly bright, fluorescent ones that would blind you just by looking at them for a second. Wind wanted to shut his eyes badly, but he hated being in the dark again.

He hated a lot of things lately, so that was nothing new.

He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, squirming around in his seat. There was nowhere for him to really move, and he was stuck in a  _ super _ uncomfortable position.

He leaned his head against his shoulder, looking down at his chest. A shiver ran down his spine as he realized that he hadn’t been wearing what he was wearing on the day he disappeared.

Somebody had changed him while he was asleep, and if he was being honest, that was one of the scariest things he had seen so far.

This room was much warmer than the last one, and for that, he was extremely grateful. It was more of a mild temperature, but at least it wasn’t constantly freezing.

Wind looked at the front of the room, surprised to see a crack in the wall. As he watched, the crack grew larger, and he wanted to smack himself in the face as he realized that it was one of those sliding doors. He immediately closed his eyes, trying his best to look like he was still asleep.

Once the door completely opened, he could hear people walking in. After hearing the voices for a moment, Wind recognized the two people who were with him the other day.

“Were the drugs too potent?” he recognized the guy with the gruff voice say.

Goddesses above, they had drugged him, too. When did the horrors ever end?

The other person walked towards him, completely ignoring his partner. “I know you’re awake,” he said in a voice that made Wind want to cry again. “Look at me before I make you.”

It took all of Wind’s courage and strength to stay looking down, refusing to give in to his demands.

Of course, he immediately regretted this decision, as he was slapped across the face, but having even a little autonomy felt like the best thing in the world.

He cried out as his eyes flew open, the left side of his face stinging in pain, and whoever was standing in front of him grabbed his head, forcing him to look his captor in the eyes.

He was much taller than Wind, that was for sure, and he had deeply tanned skin with dark red hair and dark brown eyes full of hatred. “Are you awake now?” he hissed, right in his ear.

Wind could barely stop himself from trembling like a leaf, refusing to let them see him cowering. He wasn’t going to let them see. He  _ wasn’t. _

“No,” he said, staring right back into his eyes. “No, I’m not awake.”

He raised an eyebrow, sending chills down Wind’s spine. “Oh, really?” he said, in a voice that proved that he was quickly getting bored. He sighed. “Malladus. The mask.”

Before Wind could say anything, he felt something clamping down on the sides of his face, and his eyes were wrenched open. He winced, trying to close them, only to find that he was incapable of doing so. “What the heck is this?”

“It’s called the All-Night Mask,” the man in front of him said, clearly trying to be evil. “It’s an old torture device, meant to not allow the wearer to sleep while wearing it.”

“So literally all you did is make it so that I can’t close my eyes.”

“If I left it on you long enough, it could kill you.”

“Prove it.”

The man leaned down, getting right in his face. “Are you talking back to me?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s how a conversation works.” With every word, Wind grew more and more confident.

“Shut up. Now.”

“What are you gonna do if I don’t, kill me? You’re probably already planning to do it anyway!”

“I’m sure your brother wouldn’t want to witness your death, young man. Or would you like me to bring him here too? Let him watch you die? I’d make it slow, so that you’d be able to hear him scream as you bleed out. Those little friends of yours would adore it too, I’m sure. And what about your soulmate?”

Wind clamped his mouth shut, glaring up into his eyes.

He wasn’t going to put Warrior and the others through that pain, however much he wanted to be defiant.

The man smiled evilly. “I’m glad you understand,” he said, glaring down at him.

“What do you even want, anyway?” Wind whispered. “Who are you? Why are you doing this?”

“Two days from now, you are going to be used as a sacrifice to our Lord Demise,” the man in front of him said.

“Never heard of him.”

“Does it look like I care?” he snapped. “I am Lord Ganondorf Dragmire of the Children of Demise. Everyone in this compound follows my rule, and for the remaining two days, you will be subject to it as well.”

“And if I don’t follow your stupid rules?”

“My earlier threat still stands.”

Wind winced, trying his best to force the mental images out of his head, because he could already hear the screaming and he never wanted to hear his brother sound that vulnerable ever again.

Ganondorf glared down at him with a disdainful expression. “Your people have caused me so many problems,” he said, “but that will end in two days’ time.”

“Hey, could you, like, not spit on my face? It’s absolutely disgusting—well,  _ okay _ then.”

Wind wanted to gag, because he had no way to wipe his face, but he refrained from expressing his disgust any more than he already had. “Are you done here?”

Ganondorf looked about ready to scream, saying, “You are to be left in solitude for the next forty-eight hours. Cameras will be on you at all times, and we will know if you call for help.”

“How the heck am I even supposed to call for help? My hands are literally tied to this freaking chair!”

Ganondorf let out a long sigh, walking out of the room with Malladus behind him, and Wind internally congratulated himself for annoying a cult leader to the point of leaving him alone.

He wasn’t alone for long, though.

After a little while, the lights shut off, and Wind was in the dark again. However, he could see a small crack of light as the door slowly slid open, and he mentally prepared himself for what was coming next.

  
  


Warrior was ready for almost everything except for an extremely angry fourteen-year old girl screaming at him as soon as he walked into the shop.

The first thing he heard as he and Legend walked in was somewhat incoherent screaming, and the only thing that they could make out was that Tetra was clearly very upset about Wind’s disappearance.

As soon as the bell on the door jingled, announcing their arrival, the room went deathly silent. Tetra’s attention was immediately diverted, glaring at Warrior and Legend so intensely that if looks could kill, they would have been six feet under.

She walked up to them slowly, looking so angry that Warrior couldn’t help but flinch. But, against all odds, she didn’t scream.

“Why didn’t you do anything to stop them from taking him?” she asked softly, and his heart broke.

They were young, and naïve, and had so much to live for, and all of that might have just been torn away from both of them. Wind and Tetra didn’t deserve to feel like this. Wind didn’t deserve to die. Tetra didn’t deserve to feel that kind of heartbreak.

“I didn’t even know,” he said quietly. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“So there was nothing you could have done.” Her voice had regained a little bit of its earlier power, and it made Warrior feel like he was completely alone.

“No, but we’re trying our best to find him,” he said. Looking past Tetra, he said, “We found the next riddle, and we’ve already gotten a solution.”

“What is it?” he asked, strolling over to the two of them.

“The location where destiny lied,” Legend said, pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket. “Kokiri Park, according to your old girlfriend.”

Time frowned, looking up at the two of them. “Saria?”

“Yeah, she and her family moved into my childhood home, apparently,” Warrior said. 

“We don’t have time to waste,” Blue said, walking out from behind the counter. “Let’s go.”

“I’m coming with you,” Tetra said, glaring at them all. “And before you say anything, he’s  _ my _ soulmate, not yours. I’m losing more than most of you if he dies.”

“Um, excuse me?”

“I said most of you, not all of you, scarf boy,” she said. “If he dies, you lose a brother, and I lose the person I’m literally destined to be with, so excuse me for being a little emotional about all of this.”

“She can come if she wants,” Time said, walking to the door. “But we need to get moving. We only have about two days left.”

They all immediately walked out of the store, walking to Time’s car and climbing in. The truck was small, but it was just large enough to fit them all. They drove to the park as fast as they could, silent the entire way there.

They arrived about twenty minutes later, all of them quickly climbing out of the car and walking to the entrance. Time led them to the location of the riddle, walking through so many twists and turns that they couldn’t believe he had remembered them all. 

They walked through the park, following Time’s directions, until they eventually came to… a maze.

In the middle of the park.

Right where Time had proposed.

_ “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” _

  
  
  


After a while, they split up into teams. Time, Warrior, Legend, Vio, Red, Hyrule, and Sky took the left path; Malon, Blue, Green, Shadow, Twilight, Wild, and Tetra took the right.

Of course, the path obviously couldn’t be straight from there, and they both came across a three-way split in the maze. 

The first group to split off was Warrior, Hyrule, and Legend, going to the left. Vio and Red were right behind them, going to the right side, and Time and Sky went straight. On the other side, Twilight and Wild went to the left, Blue, Shadow, and Green went to the right, and Malon and Tetra went straight.

The groups walked through the maze for what seemed like ages, and the sun dropped low in the sky. Eventually, all the paths converged in the center of the maze, and the groups slowly started arriving in the middle.

Malon and Tetra were the first to arrive, choosing to take a rest before they got up. They were interrupted when Red ran into the small garden, dragging Vio behind him. “Hi!” he said excitedly.

“How did y’all get here? You were on the other side of the maze,” Malon asked.

“I think all the paths meet up here,” Vio said, looking around at the circular area. “What do we do now?”

“I suppose we just wait.”

Just a moment later, an angry Legend and Warrior stomped into the area. Upon seeing Vio, Malon, Red, and Tetra, they said, “We lost Hyrule somewhere in the maze. Absolutely no clue where he is.”

“I told him to stay close,” said Legend, fuming. “Kid’s got no sense of direction.”

When he was finished speaking, someone else came out on the other side of the maze. Blue, Green, and Shadow ran out, Green tripping over a tree root he hadn’t seen before and faceplanting at Malon’s feet. Right after them, Twilight and Wild walked out on the other side, dragging Hyrule behind them.

Time and Sky walked out just a minute after the rest of them, Time looking around the garden. “This is it,” he said. “Where I proposed to Saria.”

As soon as he finished speaking, all of their phones buzzed.

_ Unknown: You’ve done well with solving all my riddles. For the final test, go to the place where your lives changed forever. _

“Where would that be?” Red asked, looking over Green’s shoulder. He was the only one that didn’t have a phone.

Vio crossed his arms. “If nobody gets this, I’m disowning you all.”

“How would you disown us? Half of us aren’t even related to you!” Legend scoffed.

“I’m removing you all from my existence.”

“Then it’s a good thing the answer is fairly obvious, then.” This came from Blue. “It’s the coffee shop.”

“Huh?”

“Think about it,” he said. “The store gave me the job that let me adopt my siblings. Legend and Hyrule probably wouldn’t have left their old home, and Warrior wouldn’t have left Cia. Wind, Legend, Twilight, Wild, Warrior, and Vio wouldn’t have met their soulmates. Shadow would be  _ dead _ by now, because I refuse to believe he would join his dad. We never would have learned about the Children of Demise. The coffee shop has changed all of our lives in so many ways.”

“Let’s get going, then,” Sky said, walking to one of the pathways. “And let’s not split up this time.”

They rushed out of the maze, taking all the different paths and arriving at the exit about five minutes later. As soon as they were all out, Malon did a headcount.

“Eleven, twelve, thirteen…” she murmured, frowning when she realized someone was missing. After another look at the group, she sighed. “Where’s Hyrule?”

A collective groan was heard from all members of the group, and Legend facepalmed. “I never should have let go of him.”

“I’m right here!” Hyrule yelled, running out of the maze. “You guys left me behind!”

Legend rolled his eyes. “You should have kept up.”

“You should have kept an eye on me.”

“We don’t have  _ time _ for bickering,” Time said, walking towards the entrance and leaving the area where the maze was.

“Was that a time pun?” Twilight wondered.

“Well, the author put emphasis on it for a reason.”

“Shut up, Blue.”

  
  


They piled into Time’s truck, driving back to the store as fast as they could. When they got back, the door was swinging open.

That was concerning.

The group quickly pushed their way into the store, gasping once they all saw who was inside.

Her hair was darker, and she wasn’t wearing makeup, but there was absolutely no way that Warrior wouldn’t recognize her face.

“Hey,” Cia said. “It’s been a while.”


	2. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind wasn't about to let his final words go unsaid, and neither was Cia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just angst i'm sorry

“What are you doing here?!” Warrior yelled, and he would have attacked her, had Legend not been holding him back.

“What do you _think?”_ she asked, rolling her eyes. “I’m here to help.”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to believe that?”

“How else would I have your number?”

“How would you have everyone else’s number?”

“That’s a question for another time,” she said impatiently. “I’m here to help. You just need to trust me.”

“You honestly think I’m going to trust you? You tried to kill both of us just the other day!”

“My stepsister smacked some sense into me,” she said. “I know I’ve screwed up, and she literally tried to have me arrested, too.”

“How’d you get out?” Legend said, pulling Warrior back behind him and adopting a defensive stance.

“Some less savory ‘friends’ of mine broke me out,” she said. “But I’m trying to help you. Really, I am.”

“I’m not going to believe that for a hot second,” Legend growled, and Warrior, Sky, and Malon hummed in agreement.

“Fine, then I guess you won’t want to hear what could potentially be his final words…”

The entire room went silent.

The eerie silence continued until Warrior murmured, “...What?”

Any one of them could have seen the slight quiver of his lips, the way he had to stop his hands from shaking, how he was barely standing.

He was both deathly afraid for his brother, and terrified of Cia.

“I have a recording. Of him,” she said. “Some things he wanted to say to you before…”

He was on the verge of tears. “Can… can I…”

“He had messages for all of you,” she said, looking around the room. “Including his soulmate.”

Tetra’s hands tightened into fists, and she looked into Cia’s eyes, ocean blue eyes filled with pure hatred. “You better not be kidding about this.”

“Sit down, and I’ll play it,” she said. “But first, get rid of the weapons.”

“What?”

Cia raised her head, tearing her gaze away from Warrior. “I’m talking to you, Fierce Deity and Malanya.”

Malon and Time both tensed up, before Time removed an arm’s length dagger from right underneath his sleeve and Malon pulled out a smaller knife. They both laid the objects on the table.

Cia narrowed her eyes. _“All_ of them,” she said.

Malon rolled her eyes, pulling a stun gun out of her pocket and throwing it on the table with the rest of the weapons. The two of them completely ignored the shocked stares from their children, instead telling Cia to start the recording.

She picked up her phone, before Warrior stopped her. “Uh… do you have video or is it just audio?”

“Just audio. It was too dangerous to try and record a video.”

“Oh… okay.”

Cia nodded, tapping on the button to start the playback.

There were a lot of rustling noises at first, and Warrior could practically hear his heart pounding. This might be the last thing he ever heard of his brother.

He snapped out of whatever funk he had been in when he heard Wind’s voice. _“What do you want?”_

 _“Listen. I don’t have much time,”_ he heard Cia say. _“I’m trying to help you out here.”_

_“You honestly think I’m gonna believe that? At this rate, I’m pretty sure everyone here is literally out for my blood.”_

_“And exactly how many people have you met?”_

_“...Two.”_

_“There are a select few people here who want to see you specifically dead. The rest are just going celebrate it.”_

_“And why did you feel the need to tell me that?”_ Warrior winced when he heard the slight edge of fear in his little brother’s voice.

 _“I don’t know. Fact check, or something.”_ _  
__“Why are you even here?”_

_“To help. I told you.”_

_“How are you supposed to help me? I’m gonna die in two days!”_ They all winced at the way Wind’s voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

_“Look, I can’t do much, but I’m trying to record something for your friends. Anything you want to say to them, say it now.”_

_“...Huh?”_

_“If there’s anything left for you to say to them, get it off your chest right now. I’ll try my best to get it to everyone—in fact, if you have anything to say to your soulmate, I’ll try and track her down too. Okay?”_

_“Why are you being so nice to me?”_

_“What?”_

_“You tried to kill me just a couple weeks ago. Why am I supposed to believe you’ll keep your word?”_

_“...Artemis smacked some sense into me. I get that I screwed up, and I want at least one chance to fix it. I know doing this will mean_ everything _to your brother… and maybe show them all that I’m not as bad a person as I thought.”_

_“You absolutely are, but go off.”_

_“Look, if you have anything to say, say it now. I can’t stay long—I looped the footage on the cameras so that they wouldn’t be able to tell that I was in here, but the hack won’t last long until someone finds out that there’s something wrong with the system.”_

_“...And you won’t judge me for anything I say?”_

_“Not at all.”_

“Of course he would be worried about that,” Legend murmured.

_“Um… okay. Can you hold the phone closer to my face? I don’t know if I’m loud enough.”_

_“Sure.”_

There were some more fumbling noises, and then Wind’s voice was a lot clearer. _“Okay. I’m gonna start now.”_

_“Whenever you’re ready.”_

They could hear Wind taking a deep breath, and then he spoke. _“Uh… I don’t really know what to say. I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately, what I would say to y’all if I ever got to see you again, and, um, I think I know what I want to say.”_

He took another deep breath. _“Warrior, if you’re actually hearing this, please don’t be sad. I know I would be sad if you died, but you don’t need to be sad. Um… I love you, so so much, and I don’t really know how else to say it? You’re the best big brother I could have ever had, and I really regret not getting you out of that terrible relationship sooner. If I knew that that day was gonna be one of the last days we’d ever spend together, I probably would have been a lot more affectionate, but I was too focused on not dying at the moment.”_ He let out a weak laugh. _“Lot of good that did me, huh?_

_“Cia, this is gonna get to everyone, right?”_

_“If I do this right, then yeah.”_

_“Um, okay. Time, Malon, thanks so much for giving me a chance. I know that there were probably hundreds of better options, but out of everyone you could have picked, you chose a fourteen-year old kid with no experience whatsoever, and I know you guys were taking a really, really big chance with me, so thank you so much. If it weren’t for you guys, I never would have met Legend and Hyrule and Twi and Wild and Blue and Sky, and I wouldn’t have been able to help my brother, and I also probably wouldn’t be in this situation, but don’t worry, I don’t blame you for that at all. You guys were like a second family to me, and I can’t possibly be more thankful for all of that.”_

At this point, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room.

_“Okay, who’s next? Oh, yeah. Legend, thanks for being so… amazing. You put up with all my crap, and you helped me rescue my brother, and you were just all around an amazing friend. You also really helped me get places with Tetra, and I probably wouldn’t be where I am in life right now without your love and support.”_

Legend let out a choking sob. “Goddess, why does he have to be so sweet?”

_“Hyrule, thanks for being so cool and an awesome friend. I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but I always thought you were really nice, and I’m glad we got to be friends. I hope you and Legend finally find a good home, with someone who actually loves you—oh, goddess, that came out the wrong way, I didn’t mean to imply that Time and Malon don’t love you guys, I screwed this up, you’re gonna go the rest of your lives thinking I was a jerk and I don’t wanna be remembered like that-”_

_“Keep your head on your shoulders,”_ Cia snapped. _“I don’t have much time.”_

_“Right. Sorry. What I meant to say was that I hope you guys find a loving family, because that’s what you two deserve, and I love you so much._

_“Blue, I’m gonna be brutally honest here; when we first met, I thought you were a real jerk.”_

“Ouch,” Blue mumbled through tears. “Is that really what he thought about me?”

“Shut up and listen,” Warrior hissed.

 _“That was before I got to know you, and realized that you were actually really sweet. You were the one who pushed me to talk to Sky that day, and with your support, I probably wouldn’t be here—not_ here _here, but, like, where I was before I got kidnapped. I should have clarified that, huh? I probably wouldn’t have been as well off. Thanks for being really nice, and not the jerk I thought you were at first. Green, Red, and Vio, we never really got to meet, but I think we could have been great friends if we had the chance. I hope you guys have a good rest of your lives together, because you don’t deserve that kind of pain that comes with losing someone you love._

 _“Twilight and Wild, you guys were amazingly cool and I loved you. Thanks for hugging me when I was upset, and making sure I was okay, and cuddling with me that night when Cia threatened to kill me.”_ They could hear him chuckling over the recording. _“It’s a little funny, because she’s standing right next to me, and I’m trusting her with my final words, even though she tried to kill me just a week ago. Why do I find this funny? I don’t know. Anyway, thanks for being awesome big brothers, and for always being a shoulder for me to lean on when I needed it. I love you two._

_“Sky, you were always really inspiring to me, and the day you and I first met was honestly one of the happiest days of my life. You’ve been this huge, inspirational person in my life, and I’m so glad that out of the millions of people who’ve been inspired by your work, I was one of the few that got to know you.”_

He took one final, deep breath, and they could hear him crying. _“I’m probably reaching a bit too far here, but it’s worth a shot. Tetra, if you’re hearing this, I’m so sorry that I probably wasn’t the soulmate you expected. I know you probably wanted someone who would do all these romantic gestures, and tell you how much they loved you all the time, and I promise that I would have done stuff like that, if I had time, and I would have been super romantic and stuff but my anxiety got in the way and I was probably a huge jerk and I’m sorry.”_ There was a quiet pause. _“I love you. So, so, so much. I’m so sorry it took me this long to say it.”_

There was a long silence, and they all exchanged a look, thinking it was done, until there was one more heart-wrenching statement.

 _“I don’t wanna die,”_ he said, and they could hear how much Wind was crying, how heavily he was breathing. _“I want to hang out with my friends, and graduate high school, and get another job, and go on dates with my soulmate, and make a family, and have kids, and those kids would have kids. I always envisioned myself being alive for my grandkids, you know? I always wanted that._ _  
__“Now, I’m not even gonna live to see my fifteenth birthday, and it’s all my fault. I fell for the oldest trick in the book, and now I’m gonna die for it.”_

He sighed, letting out one more sob. _“Guys, if you can still hear this, don’t mourn me. Please. That’s the last thing I want. Just move on. Leave behind the part of your life that had me in it, because when you stick to the past, you never see what’s coming in the future.”_

The recording stopped.

They were all crying, ranging from quiet tears (Time’s tears were trickling in rivers down his face) to ugly sobbing (Warrior and Hyrule couldn’t find it in themselves to control it). Legend leaned over, wrapping Warrior in a tight hug, and the two best friends rocked back and forth, comforting each other.

“That was all I really had to say,” Cia said quietly, looking away.

“Thank you,” Warrior said, his voice breaking. “Thank you so much for getting that to us.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. “I’m going to go now. This is a bit private.”

Nobody said anything as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
The sobbing continued for a while longer, until the stars were shining in the sky and all of them could barely keep their eyes open.

As soon as they were somewhat calmed down, the group exchanged a look. “We have to rescue him,” Malon said quietly. “We don’t have a choice.”

“We’re gonna do it together,” Warrior said, moving one of his hands out of his tight embrace with Legend. “For Wind.”

Everyone else slowly put a hand in the middle, making sure they were all touching each other before they raised their hands. “For Wind.”

None of them slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously i'm so sorry  
> also the next part is probably gonna take me a bit longer than usual, because there's a lot to write and also i have a lot of things on my plate right now, but it's definitely coming soon! it's probably just gonna be really long.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
